1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera for photographing objects, and more particularly relates to a camera capable of entering a selected mode among a plurality of modes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, it is known that many types of digital cameras have various functions, for example a digital camera having the function of photographing a moving picture and recording sound. These types of cameras are usually provided with a power switch for switching the power supply on and off, and a mode switch for changing the mode for setting the desired functions.
However, when the moving picture image is photographed using these types of cameras for example, if the power supply to the digital camera is off, the power switch has to be pushed at first and next the selected mode has to be changed to a moving picture mode for photographing a moving picture. Namely, two operation devices have to be operated for photographing a moving picture image. Therefore the operation of these types of cameras is difficult for a user, and it takes a long time to start to photograph the object. Accordingly, if the photographed object moves fast, an opportunity for photographing it is sometimes lost.
Furthermore, there are many operation devices on a digital camera when the digital camera has various functions. Due to this, the user often makes a mistake when he/she operates the operation device.
Conventionally, it is known that the switch system of the digital camera is modified for easily operating the operation devices as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,067,116 for example. The digital camera in this document is provided with a monitor cover which can be opened and close. In this camera, when the monitor cover is opened the power supply is on. On the other hand, when the monitor cover is closed the power supply is off. Due to this, one operation in this digital camera can cause two effects, namely not only opening or closing the monitor cover but also switching power supply on or off.
However, in this digital camera, the monitor cover has to be opened at first and next the selected mode has to be changed to the moving picture mode when a moving picture is photographed. Therefore, in this camera it can take a long time to start to photograph the object.